bobstewartfandomcom-20200214-history
The $20,000 Pyramid
This is chronicling the 1976 version of The $20,000 Pyramid. Game Format Main Game The game is played with two teams of two players (consisting of one celebrity & one contestant) in a game of word communication. Each game starts with the introduction of six categories arranged in a pyramid. In the main game, a category's position on the pyramid was not an indicator of its difficulty. The categories were usually puns hinting to the content within that subject. Each team in turn chose a category, and then a subject under that category was given. Each subject has seven words/phrases/names. The team had 30 seconds to guess the seven answers that fit into the category. One player described each item while the other player tried to guess what the words are. Each correct word was worth one point. When a word was passed, it cannot be returned to, but if the guesser can guess the word already passed, the team still scored. If at any time the clue giver gave away any part of the answer or conveyed the essence of the answer, a cuckoo sounded and the word was thrown out. Each team had three turns with the celebrities giving first in round one, the contestants giving in round two, and in round three they decided amongst themselves on who's giving and who's receiving. Any team who achieved a perfect score of 21 points won a $1,000 bonus (a bonus prize in the final season). Big 7 At some point in the game, a team would uncover a special item called the Big 7. The team that exposed the Big 7 had 30 seconds to get all seven and win $500 cash. Tie-Breaker If the game ended in a tie, the game shifted into a tie-breaker situation. The team that caused the tie had a choice between two letters leaving the other for the other team. Both teams had 30 seconds to get as many of the seven items beginning with their letter(s) as they can. The teams continued building on their scores using the tie-breaker categories. This caused an achievement of very rare high scores. Extra ties kept the game going, and as soon as the tie was broken, the game was over. The team with the most points won the game. ---- Winner's Circle The giver of the winning team faced a larger pyramid board of six subjects with the guesser having his/her back to the board. The winning team had 60 seconds to climb up to the top of the pyramid by getting all six. On each subject, the giver gave a list of items that fit the subject while the guesser tried to guess what they all have in common. As soon as the guesser gets the right subject or passed, they moved on to the next subject to the right. Upon a pass, the team can come back to it if there's time leftover though the guesser can still get the subject without going back to it. If at any time the giver gave an illegal clue (giving away part of the answer, conveying the essence of the answer, descriptions of the category or a synonym) a buzzer would sound, the subject was re-concealed and the team forfeited the chance at the big money. The giver was discouraged from using his/her hands which is why they were strapped into the chair. Even though the big money was forfeited, the team can still go for the other subjects, because when time ran out, the contestant still won money attached to the subjects guessed; of course, getting all six in 60 seconds without illegal clues won the grand cash prize and retired from the show. Otherwise, he/she returned to play in the next game. Payoffs Here are the amounts for each subject: The 1st try is worth $10,000, The 2nd try is worth $15,000 & The 3rd & All Tries are all worth $20,000. Winning here at any point augmented the winner's collected cash totals to the grand cash prize. Merchandise Board Games Milton Bradley (1974 &1977-1979) Five editions were made at the time. Pic1743992 md.png|1974 MKK7EgwtHaIYNy6XFeWDEBg.jpg|1977 M58cXdB56fPZkAVU7NxOUuw.jpg|1978 $(KGrHqR,!lwFHtc-QDEyBR-ZDHpsLw~~60 57.JPG|1979 Il 570xN.487591715 60f0.jpg|1979 1980MiltonBradley45 M.jpg Photos Set Pics & Host $(KGrHqJHJ!wE9qgSbFDtBPklHWrO8!~~60_12.JPG gettyimages-93896859-612x612.jpg gettyimages-93896860-612x612.jpg gettyimages-143080872-612x612.jpg gettyimages-93896861-612x612.jpg 155267_10151258216170320_1165610283_n.jpg gettyimages-93896809-612x612.jpg gettyimages-143080886-612x612.jpg gettyimages-93896810-612x612.jpg gettyimages-93896628-612x612.jpg gettyimages-93896630-612x612.jpg gettyimages-93896631-612x612.jpg gettyimages-93896540-612x612.jpg gettyimages-93896537-612x612.jpg gettyimages-93896538-612x612.jpg 20Pyramid12.jpg 20Pyramid14.jpg 20Pyramid15.jpg 20Pyramid16.jpg 20pyrpromo1.jpg $20,000 Pyramid Dick Clark.jpg 548310_10150638057853494_266078256_n.jpg 20pyrpromo2.jpg 12742072 10153449108128494 972078995535438810 n.jpg 529233 10150638062843494 370905534 n.jpg 534434 10150837821063494 1990012067 n.jpg 542440 10150837817103494 340461383 n.jpg 13567073 10153764320113494 4816360882684051268 n.jpg 1538636_10151940905543494_249245719_n.jpg 1004745_10200937070621120_2013709089_n.jpg 10177215_10203218500015429_1971177849157447783_n.jpg 10478116 10153498033478494 5115941747478455050 n.jpg $20KP (1979).jpg $20KP (1975).jpg 36660709_10155461155056976_7666231450416447488_n.jpg 36729724_10155461118731976_7749418765007192064_n.jpg 36730898_10155461153741976_4528425380154966016_n.jpg 36731825_10155461114706976_3635277477728747520_n.jpg 36774222_10155461152371976_5365835851303485440_n.jpg 36811497_10155461151641976_9087939022088568832_n.jpg 36780201_10155461117631976_4028775994771898368_n.jpg Print Ad 20pyr-ad1.jpg FB_IMG_1530101045123.jpg|Print ad announcing the return of The $10,000 Pyramid, now to be seen on the ABC-TV network beginning on Monday, May 6, 1974,|link=WVUE-TV_ABC_10KPyramid Trade Ads 1980-90.png The_$20,000_Pyramid_ad.jpg Theatre Building 942936_10151534447323494_667729660_n.jpg Production Slate 20kslate.jpg Press Shatner-Nimoy 1976.jpg|Aired: September 6-10, 1976 (William Shatner & Leonard Nimoy) 20Pyramid13.jpg|Aired: January 10-14, 1977 (Barbara Feldon & Ron Glass) Carroll-Sales 1977.jpg|Aired: August 22-26, 1977 (Pat Carroll & Soupy Sales) The $20,000 Pyramid (November 28-December 02, 1977).jpg|Aired: November 28-December 02, 1977 (Lynn Redgrave & Bill Crystal) And yes, this is THE Friday episode with Billy Crystal's record-breaking win! Crystal-Viscuso 1979.jpg|Aired: April 30-May 4, 1979 (Billy Crystal & Sal Viscuso) Junior Pyramid 1979.jpg|Aired: July 9-13, 1979 (The Junior Pyramid special with Susan Richardson & Jimmy Baio) 36694743_10155461116556976_9129500845086343168_n.jpg|Aired: July 23-27, 1979 (Adrienne Barbeau & Bill Cullen) Tickets The $20,000 Pyramid (June 22, 1976).jpg|June 22, 1976 The $20,000 Pyramid (December 16, 1976).jpg|December 16, 1976 $T2eC16ZHJHQE9nzEy9guBQo,(6D+Y!~~60_57.JPG|February 03, 1977 The $20,000 Pyramid (March 29, 1977).jpg|March 29, 1977 The $20,000 Pyramid (October 20, 1977).jpg|October 20, 1977 The $20,000 Pyramid (November 17, 1977).JPG|November 17, 1977 $T2eC16ZHJHQE9nzEy8tsBRQHlWV90!~~60_57.JPG|February 06, 1978 The $20,000 Pyramid (April 20, 1978).jpg|April 20, 1978 The $20,000 Pyramid (May 11, 1978).jpg|May 11, 1978 The $20,000 Pyramid (June 06, 1978).jpg|June 06, 1978 72312 622859031062211 1595322399 n.jpg|September 11, 1978 The $20,000 Pyramid (September 12, 1978).jpg|September 12, 1978 The $20,000 Pyramid (January 19, 1979).jpg|January 19, 1979 The $20,000 Pyramid (February 05, 1979).jpg|February 05, 1979 The $20,000 Pyramid (March 20, 1979).jpg|March 20, 1979 The $20,000 Pyramid (March 23, 1979).jpg|March 23, 1979 Contract David Letterman Contract for The $20,000 Pyramid (1980).jpg|A contract signed by David Letterman to appear on the show for the week of January 14-18, 1980. Episode Status See Also: The $10,000/$25,000/$20,000 Pyramid/Episode Guide Video See Also The $10,000 Pyramid The $25,000 Pyramid The $25,000 Pyramid (1982) The $25,000 Pyramid (2010) The $50,000 Pyramid The $100,000 Pyramid The $100,000 Pyramid (1991) The $100,000 Pyramid (2000) The $100,000 Pyramid (2016) The $500,000 Pyramid The $1,000,000 Pyramid (2000) The $1,000,000 Pyramid (2009) Pyramid (1996) Pyramid (1997) Pyramid (2002) The Pyramid (2012) Pyramid Rocks The Junior Pyramid Junior Partner Pyramid All-Star Junior Pyramid Links Category:Game Shows N-Z Category:Pyramid Category:ABC Daytime Category:1976 Premiere Category:1980 Ending